1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disassembling tool, and more particularly to a disassembling tool having two cams, which has an axel utilizing a first control section and a second control section to move a tightening cap secured onto a connecting knob, such that the tightening cap generates movement relative to a bolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a prior art disassembling tool, with reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, comprises a long bolt 50 having a head portion 51 a through aperture 52 disposed through the head portion 51; a cap 60 having a containment space 61 capable of accepting the head portion 51 of the bolt 50 and a first through aperture 62 corresponding to the through aperture 52 of the bolt 50; and a handle 70 having an eccentric column 71 at one end and the eccentric column 71 passing through the first through aperture 62 of the cap 60 and through aperture 52 of the bolt 50 and being pivotally secured. Only an eccentric portion of the column 71 is placed into the through aperture 52 of the bolt 50. When the disassembling tool needs to be tightened, the handle 70 is rotated around the column 71 and the eccentric column 71 is rotated in the through aperture 52 of the head portion 51. When the eccentric portion of the column 71 pushes against the through aperture 52 to cause the bolt 50 to move towards the cap 60 such that the head portion 51 moves up within the containment space 61 of the cap 60.
However, the prior art tool has a significant problem. The eccentric column 71 of the handle 70 drives the bolt 50 of the through aperture 52 of the head portion 51 to move the entire bolt 50 towards the cap 60, with the bolt 50 being placed into an object that needs to be secured. When the tool is operated to perform a tightening process, the bolt 50 generates greater resistance that makes it difficult to turn the handle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disassembling tool having at least two cams to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.